


With Patience

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Newbies, Sticky Sex, Teasing, Toy Play, pre war, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Commissioned Fic-<br/>Orion wants to try something new and different with his partner, something very far out from just the general rough berth play. But will Megatronus approve of Orions new ideas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finally! I can post this Christmas Commissioned Fic (As a gift to anon)  
> Enjoy everybody!

Orion looked up from the data pad he had been crunched over for hours. Faceplate a slight pink, he quickly looked back down when Megatronus turned his way, giving him a strange look.

            "Orion," He raised a large brow at him, trying not to smile when the little archivist moved the pad up to block his red face from his friend, "What have you been up to over there?" He took a step closer to Orion and saw him pull the data pad close to his chest-plate. Now even more curious, he moved closer till he was looming over him.

            "Ah! It's nothing..." Pulling the data pad away as Megatronus tried to grab for it, he hugged it close. "Really!"

            "Is it now?" A pointed talon poked Orion's shoulder, then worked its way into the top seam, plucking a few wires. Smirking as Orion tensed and groaned, he plucked a little harder. Not too long ago he had found out his little archivist enjoyed his seams massaged and pulled, which wasn't uncommon for most bots, but none the less it was quite the sight to see.

            "M-Megatronus...!" Squirming, Orion's optics flickered on and off a few times before he felt a large hand grab the data pad and pull it out from his grasp. Before he could react, Megatronus plucked another wire. "Ah!~"

            "Now let's see here..." With his free hand, he used his thumb to scroll through the data pad all the while listening to Orion grunt under him and beg him to give it back.

            Fingers stopped working Orions shoulder, and a hard look crossed Megatronus' face before he glanced down at Orion, who's faceplate was bright red now. A look of embarrassment came quickly and he looked away.

            "This is....," He pulled his fingers free from the shoulder seam before turning his back to Orion, "a BDSM sight..." He scrolled a little more before setting the pad down on the end table. "Have I been boring you in the berth?" Orion shot his head up, frowning.

            " _No_! No not at all!" He stood quickly, sidestepping the miner until he was in front of him. "That's not it. You are nothing short of _marvelous_! I promise friend!" He took one of Megatronus' hands and squeezed it. "Not once have you never pleased me..." The hardened look never left Megatronus' faceplate.

            His free hand came up to gently graze over Orions pink cheeks, feeling the warmth they were still radiating.

            "What...made you look for this?" He saw Orion look down a moment then sigh.

            "Jazz and I were out the other night. He was...talking about his bond mate and then he began to talk about it." He paused a moment, looking up at the much taller bulker mech. "I was curious..."

            "That is not surprising." A small smile before it faded again. Orion was curious by nature and he wasn't surprised at all by the comment.

            "I had asked more and more about it and he showed me all of these sights and then took me to a shop down town and we..." He pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck, a little nervous and embarrassed. "The shop that makes false spikes and toys and all sorts of things. The more he talked about them and showed me...the more and more I thought about _you_. You and I...doing things like that." Turning his back to Megatronus, he couldn't look him into his face without feeling a hint of anxiety.

            "You want me to beat you until your plating is falling off? While we interface?" Leaning his weight on one hip, Megatronus crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable.

            "No! No that's now what it is at all! I mean...some parts of it can be but that is not what I want. BDSM is not all about hurting your partner, or forcing them into things." Orion had turned back to Megatronus now. "I just..." Both of his hands were suddenly grasped and pulled upward until he felt Megatronus kiss his knuckles.

            "You know...you're cute when you get nervous like this." He watched the glare he got fade to a small smile and Orion relaxed. "I'm listening. Go on."

            "I would really like for us to try some new things....if that is alright with you. I know this is sudden...but it has not left my mind since that night. I just kept thinking about all of the things we could do...things you could do to _me_..." He picked at his own fingers, a thing he often did when he became anxious.

            "Well, why don't you tell me then, but let's not do it standing." He leaned down, scooping up Orion with the utmost ease before carrying him over to a large couch. Sitting himself down, he pulled Orion close, keeping one of his arms wrapped around his waist while he allowed him to lean back against him.

            Orion tilted his head back, smiling up at Megatronus when he felt him kiss the top of his head.

            "Now then...tell me what it is you wish." With his free hand, he began to trail over Orions plating, tracing his seams until he got to his chest plate and played there a while. Each delicate claw grazing the plating made Orion shift in his lap, soft groans escaping him.

            "I...I would really like for you to tie my hands...bound them in some way so I cannot use them..." Resting his head back on Megatronus' shoulder, he closed his optics and hummed, thoroughly enjoying the teasing. He shivered when a talon tapped his plating, and without a second thought he spread his legs slightly.

            "Anything else?" Trailing down to Orions interface panel, he tapped a single talon on it, making Orion arch into him. Tapping once more, he squirmed, trying to keep his composure but failing when his fans kicked on, signaling he was getting to hot. His plating only grew hotter as the talon prodded around, strumming wires and massaging them more and more until his little archivist was panting heavily on top of him.

            "Mhmn....I...ah~" Biting his bottom lip, he curled his peds and let out a ragged breath. Frame jumping slightly when his panel snapped back, he groaned when built up lubricant spilled out and coated Megatronus' fingers. "I want you to...to...fill me with your transfluid till I can't fit anymore...." His cheeks instantly turned bright red with embarrassment.

            "Mm...yes?" Two claws now, gently swirling the outer ring of Orions valve as he stammered. Sliding his middle finger between the valve lips, he smirked when Orion shivered.

            "A-and...maybe a blindfold...." A sharp hiss slipped past his denta as a claw dipped into his valve, gently rubbing the upper mesh with the utmost care. "Work me up until I beg for you to let me overload." Megatronus could feel Orions back struts tighten as he dug his claw deeper. His thumb rubbing the outer node in slow circles.

            "You want me to keep you on edge," his second talon slipped in and he moved his prodding fingers at a slightly faster rate, causing Orion to gasp and cry out, "And then take it all away?" He pulled both servos out and smirked when his little friend whined in frustration and relaxed against him. "Mhm~" He was rather into the idea himself. "I think I am capable of that." Kissing along Orions audial, he pressed their lips together before sliding his fingers back into the scorching valve.

A loud cry was muffled into Megatronus' mouth as he pushed against him hard, nipping his bottom lip and setting a quick pace with his hand. Each new thrust went deeper and deeper until he felt Orions ceiling node at the tips of his claws. Knowing better than to hit it with his pointed fingers, he made sure to rustle extra node clusters around the area.

            "M-Megatronus!" Arching his back off of Megatronus' chest, he shrieked. "P-Primus!" The arm around his waist tightened and he was forced back down. "Mhm!" Reaching back, Orion grabbed Megatronus' shoulders, trying his best to hold on.

            More tender kisses before a hot breath split out over Orions neck. It was difficult for him to focus as Megatronus rammed his into him and slowly pulled them out then rammed them back in.

            Orion squirmed in his arms, gasping and gritting his denta as his charge built higher and higher until static crackled over his frame. Voice shorting out, he jerked up, mouth open as overload was just in reach.

            "Overload for me~." He whispered, and felt Orions whole frame tighten. His servos were crushed under the intense clenching of his valve. Lubricant spurted out as he slowed his thrusting pace to a steady rhythm, drawing the overload out for him.

            When Orion fell back against his miner, his optics flickered on and off a few times and a single sound of static escaped his vocalizer before he reset himself.

            Optics slowly brightening, he let out a loud sigh of relief and smiled. Tilting his head back, he grinned, his faceplate still a light pink.

            "I see you enjoyed yourself." Sliding his servos out, he closed Orions panel cover for him before nuzzling the side of his face. Taking one of Orions hands, he squeezed it and tenderly kissed the warm faceplate.  "I think we can do the things you wish...but you will have to take me to this shop...If we are to get some new things to play with."

            "Really? You want to try this? Are you sure?" Leaning forward and turning himself in Megatronus' lap, he was straddling him now.

            "I think it is worth a try. Besides, I'll do anything to see that face again." A claw stroked over the flaming cheeks. "Tomorrow we can go, for now, wash up and rest." Picking Orion up once more, he carried him to the washracks before setting him down.

            "Shift at the mines tonight?" Orion flicked the light on and turned shower on before looking back at Megatronus.

            "Yes, I will be back in the morning like usual." Leaning down and kissing the archivist on the forehead, he gently tapped his finger under his chin before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Megatron watched Orion skip ahead of him, turning fast on his peds and coaxing him on faster.

            "Come on! It's just this way!" Taking his massive friends hand, he pulled him along until coming to a quick stop at a small shops door.

            The windows were tinted a dark color, not allowing anybody outside to see what was inside. Megatronus looked around, the area was familiar, he must have walked by this shop at least a dozen times and never noticed it.

            "Lead on." He Held the door open for Orion and they entered, though Orion was half way across the shop by the time Megatronus stood in the doorway.

            A few other bots were walking around and the clerk behind the counter didn't look up at them. With a sigh he began to move around, looking at various lubes, cuffs, gag gifts, and other strange things he was not quite sure of. Only when he walked close to the counter and saw and add for a molding of your own spike did he stop and read.

            "It's a pretty good deal if you want it done." The clerk at the counter scrolled through a news feed on his datapad. "Though it feels weird to get done. But it's worth it if you want to tease your partner with it. Or self use." He leaned back and finally moved close to Megatronus.

            "How long does something like this take to make?"

            "A few minutes, if you can get your spike up long enough for the molding to set. By the time you get it home it will be ready for use." As the clerk was about to hand Megatronus a data pad of the instructions, Orion came skidding over with several things in his arms.

            "Look! Look at all these!" He cried out, trying to balance everything in his arms. "I like these! And this! Oh and this one!"

            Taking a few things from him, he watched Orions eager look for his input on them. He held two thick ropes. One extremely rough, and the other of a softer more gentle material.

            "Orion, I suggest we use more gentle materials for our first time with this. I don't want to damage you if we use something not on our....skill level." He handed the much softer rope back to Orion. "This one will do, not this one." He put the more textured one back. "Find a blindfold you like...and...uh." He tapped a claw on his chin, "One toy you think you will like. I'll be along in a second to help you look..." Shooing Orion back into the store, he turned back to the clerk.

            "How much will it cost for a casting?"

            "300 Credits, and for 100 more you can have a transfluid tube placed into it. It's a top seller." He watched Orion put a few of the more skilled toys away while picking up some others.

            "First time?"

            "Yes and no." Handing over the credits, he was taken into a back room and was asked to rise his spike. Granted it took a bit in such a strange place but once the casting was over it was given to him in a perfectly wrapped white box.

            When he came back out onto the main floor, he spotted Orion instantly playing with a few of the tops in the corner of the store.

            "Find anything?" He startled the little mech, but he turned and smiled wide.

            "Yes!...Oh....Are you feeling well Megatronus? You look flustered?"

            "It's nothing." He cleared his throat before looking at what Orion was holding. A golden silk blindfold, the much softer rope, a cuff set, a spike ring, and some strange round ball.

            "What is this?" Picking up the ball, he examined it before looking at Orion.

            "Its....you put it in your valve and it vibrates. Or you can hold it and use it to play with...." He looked around and leaned closer to the miner. "My outer node." He leaned back and held up one more thing. "Ah...what about this..."

            Megatronus shifted his weight onto one hip as he looked at the riding crop. He grited his denta but sighed. "So you do want me to strike you?"

            "Well...not exactly. You can use it to guide me while I am blind folded. You don't have to whip me with it. I made sure to get the one with the soft end."

            "Are you sure you want this?" He pet Orion on the head as he nodded. "Alright. We can try it. But if it doesn't work out we are not using it anymore. Understand?" his tone was firm.

            "I do. Ah...what is that?" Orion reached for the box but Megatronus pulled away.

            "You will find out. Don't worry, I promise it is nothing you cannot handle." He couldn't help but smirk at Orions weary look. "Come on, let us pay for the rest of this and head home. I am sure you are eager to start?" That brought the light back.

            "Okay!" Gathering up what he had, Orion rushed to the counter and paid before grabbing Megatronus and rushing off with him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Slow down, slow down." Megatronus held up his hands to Orion who was rushing around in their apartment. "I know you're excited, but just....easy."

            "I don't know how to start...." Orion said, out of breath after running around for a bit. "I thought it would be easier to just...do it." He untangled the ropes but looked confused. Only when Megatronus put a hand on his shoulder did he stop fidgeting and look at him.

            "Like we always do." He said followed by a soft kiss that turned deep in seconds. Lip plats crashing against one another, Megatronus grabbed Orions interfacing panel roughly, making him gasp. Sharp talons dug in slightly but moved away to tease the seams close to the panel, a place Orion would never admit he loved to be teased.

            "Mhm~" Frame heating, his fans clicked on, blowing hot air onto the miners chest. "Ah...no fair I'm already worked up." His optics dimmed when Megatrounus grinded his own hips against Orions. Arousal washed over him, and he gasped with lust before he felt Megatronus pushing him down onto his knees.

            "I'm going to tie you...and blindfold you. But I'm going to leave them lose for now, just so you can get the hang of it." Grinding his pelvic plating into him once more, he got a loud static pop as an answer from the archivist.

            After Orion was comfortably on his knee guards, he watched Megatronus unravel the rode then gently pull his arms behind his back. Draping the rope around his arms and pulling it just tight enough to keep his arms behind him, he made sure he could slip out if he wanted to. Next, the golden blindfold. He tied it around Orions head, though leaving it extremely slack so he could shake it off if he needed.

            "Don't move to much alright?" Once Orion made a noise of understanding, Megatrounus got the little ball and turning it on. He turned slightly when he heard the loud click of Orions panel snap open and an embarrassed whimper escape.

            Stepping over to his worked up archivist, he used his free hand to slide a claw through the warm vale lips, enjoying how slick and sticky they already were.

            "M-Mega..." Sucking in air quick, he shivered when two claws sank deep into his valve. "Ah-ha!~" Lubricant seeped out in huge globs, trailing down his inner thighs and down the miners arm to drip off his elbow.

            "You like that? Does it feel good when I push my servos into you?" He had moved in, head nearly resting on Orions shoulder. "Do you want me to stuff you with my spike?" Sharp denta grazed sensitive wires and Orion whined. "Frag you until you overload into recharge?" His glossa trailed from Orions audial down his neck to his collar armor.

            "Y-Yes...please...please fra-AH!" Arching forwards into Megatronus, he trembled as the little ball was pushed into his valve. "Ah! Mmff....oh~" The ball was pushed all the way to the top of Orions valve and left into place.

            Heavy panting followed by strange wire spasms they left his limbs twitching. He had to stay leaning on Megatronus for support or he would have fallen forwards.

            One of his blue optics peaked from behind the blindfold as it fell slightly and he looked at Megatronus who smiled at him.

            "No peaking now." Redoing the blindfold, he blinded one once more before pushing him up slightly. "Steady now, I'm stepping away." Slowly he stood and watched Orion teeter back and forth before getting the riding crop. "Don't let the ball slip out now." Also, he grabbed the spike ring, pulling it from the packaging and kneeling down once more and tapping with a single claw on Orions spike housing. "Let me see it." And with a hiss and a pop his spike jutted out to greet him.

            A bead of lubricant grew at the top before sliding down the length, twitching in anticipation to what he might do.

            Stroking his length a few times, he slipped the ring on all the way down to the base of Orions spike, which caused slight discomfort but he settled after a moment. It was a tight fight, as it was meant to be in order to block off overload as well absorbed part of a bots charge, not allowing him to ever cross over until the ring was removed.

            Releasing his own spike, He stroked himself a few times before standing again, now taking note if the coolant streaming down Orions face. He was arching again, biting his bottom lip trying to stifle his grunts at the ball ravaged his insides.

            "You are doing so well." Kissing Orion on the nose, he picked up the riding crop and paced around him a few times.

            Hesitating, he looked at the crop then Orion before he ran it over Orions spinal struts, getting a loud moan in response. Arching slightly, Orion exhaled and a flow of hot air slashed around Megatronus' peds. Slowly, he moved around, dragging the crop along his armor before getting to his front and tapping the top of Orions spike. Slowly, he stroked the crop up and down on it, dipping it into seams and wriggling it around a bit.

            "Nng!" Arching, his hands clenched, his faceplate tinted a dark pink and he started to giggle.  He arched forwards, almost in laugh and burst into laughter, the ball inside dropping out of him and bouncing on the floor as he keened over. "S-stop stop!" The blindfold fell and he laughed. "I'm sorry! It...it just tickles too much." Pulling his hands free, he covered his face as he laughed even harder.

            "Maybe the crop was not the best idea." Putting it aside, he picked up the ball and brushed it off before pulling Orion close. "Not bad for a first try." Unraveling the rest of the rope from Orions arms, he hungrily kissed him. "But we are still not done." Roughly, he pushed Orion down hard onto his back, ravaging with kisses.

            Pressing his hips between Orions legs, he ground their plating together. The miner groaned before smashing his lip plates against Orions, hungrily asking for entrance. When Orion opened, their glossa tangled for a while before Megatronus pulled away.

            "I love that flustered look on your faceplate." He said in a breathy tone, making sure to slide his spike against Orions inner thigh. A large glob of his pre-fluid seeped from the head of his spike, and only then did he lean back and tease the tip into the fluttering valve.

            Orions chestplate rose as he took a shaky breath, licking his lips in anticipation, he watched his lover. Optics locking together, he blushed and looked to the side, hearing Megatronus chuckle. A large hand grabbed his cheeks, gently pulling his face back to look at him. "You're cute..." Leaning down, Megatronus kissed him gently. Dimming his optics, Orion kissed back before feeling Megatronus slide his spike in all the way.

            "Mhm~!" Orion gasped into Megatronus' mouth as he felt that massive spike spread his valve wide.

            Trembling under his massive lover, he moaned with each tap of their hips. Megatronus was always so careful with him. Being twice his size and width, it would have been easy to crush him. Worse, he could have torn his valve if he was to hard with him.

            A slightly harder thrust and Orions legs twitched around Megatronus' hips before one wrapped around and rested there.

            "M-Mega...." Arching his back off of the floor, Orions optics rolled into the back of his head. "Primus~" Each new thrust bumped his ceiling node, shocking him with intense waves of please before he was gasping and choking on his own words.

            Shifting slightly, Megatronus quickened his pace, enjoying the shocked look of bliss on the archivist face as its light pink blush darkened to a blood red. With a free hand, he slid it down Orions armor till the tips of his fingers grazed his swollen outer node. Taking a moment to relish Orions yelp, he began to rub it vigorously.

            "Gah!~- Ah Megatronus!" Grabbing the miners shoulders, he held on, tensing when his overload rippled over him. "I-Im overloading! Ah-ha!!~" Legs jerking, Orions peds curled in intense pleasure. Optics burning out, he jerked under Megatronus as his spike released a steady stream of Transfluid.

            A few more thrusts and Megatronus keened over, shivering as his own overload ravaged him. Orion jumped when he felt the hot transfluid spill into his valve, causing his inner walls clench.

            Two more slow thrusts and Megatronus slowly pulled out, a flow of fluids following his spike as it snapped back up into his panel.

            Frame falling hard to the side, he laid himself next to Orion before pulled his little bot close. A loud inhale was followed by a satisfied sigh before he peaked open one Optic and looked at his archivist. There was that bright little smile of his.

            "Did I do well?"

            "Very!" Pecking Megatronus' cheek with a tender kiss, he snuggled himself into the miners neck.

            Nothing but the soft sound of their cooling fans could he heard for a while, until Orion whispered into Megatronus' audial.

            "You didn't use what was in the box..."

            "Tomorrow." A large hand pet Orion on the head before returning to rub over his spinal struts.

            "Hmph..." Pouting, Orion heard Megatronus laugh.

            "Patience. It will be worth the wait I promise." Kissing Orion on the forehead, he slowly hauled the two of them up. "Come now little mech, let me get you cleaned up. I have a shift tonight." Setting Orion on his peds, he got a cloth and drenched it before wiping him down.  In minuets his plating shimmered and he returned the favor.

            "Promise you will show me tomorrow?"

            "Yes, now go and get some recharge, you look exhausted."

            "I think I will once I clean up a bit." With one more kiss, Megatronus nodded and was off, leaving Orion in the center of the room.

            Orion made hast to pick up the rope, blindfold, and ball before tucking them away safely into a large box and sliding it under the couch. As he turned, he spotted the perfectly wrapped box on the small end table, almost taunting him.

            Looking over his shoulder, he made sure Megatronus was gone before he picked up the box.

            "Hmm..." Shaking it gently, he felt something shift around inside. For a tall box it wasn't that heavy, which confused him. "If I peak Megatronus will be disappointed with me..." After a moment's thought he set it down and sighed. "Not this time Orion." Not letting his natural curiosity get the better of him, he let it be. As Megatronus said, patience.

            Finishing up the cleaning, Orion made his way into the main berthroom and flopped down, pulling the covers over himself before letting his optics slowly dim out into recharge.

 

* * *

 

 

Optics slowly blinking open, Orion shifted in his resting place. His audio picked up the sound of water, to close to be rain on the windows. A small smile crept on his faceplate, Megatronus.

            No doubt showering off his work from the night before, something he always did before crawling into berth with Orion.

            Slowly, Orion rose, swinging his legs off the berth and making his way into the wash room.

            Standing just on the outside, he watched Megatronus lean under the shower head, dousing himself before scrapping dirt from his plating.

            He stretched, popping every one of his spinal struts before returning to scrubbing his plating. Only when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist did he stop and smile. Looking down he watched  the intruding servos run across his abdominal plating.

            "Did I wake you?" Placing his hands over Orions, he pulled them off and turned around, looking down at the archivist while still half under the shower head.

            "What could be better to wake up too?" Standing on the tip of his peds, he kissed him, jumping a little when the clawed hands squeezed his aft. Optics darkening, Orion smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You did promise me you would show me what's in the box today." He whispered into Megatronus' audio, pushing his frame flush against his. His smirk extended into a wider smile when he felt the miners frame heat up.

            "I did...didn't I?" Squeezing his aft again, he leaned his head down and nipped one of Orions main energon lines.

            Groaning, Orion leaned his head to the side, letting Megatronus get a better angle. he pushed harder against him.

            "Be rough with me today." There was no reply, only a slightly harder bite. "Megatronus." He keened when his mate dug his claws into his hips, then traveled to his interfacing panel and pulled on it.

            "I shall tie you tight today. It will make my little present all the better." He released Orion and had him retrieve the toys before he changed the shower settings. In just a few minutes the room was full of steam and the shower head had stopped. "On your knees." He commanded, tapping the floor with one of his pronged toes.

            Orion obeyed quickly, kneeling and then looked up at him for the next set of directions. Already putting his hands behind his back for Megatronus, he waited while he tied him.

            "If this is to tight, let me know." Yanking on the rope, he set a tight knot, making sure Orions arms couldn't get free this time. "How is that?"

            Orion pulled a bit before nodding and smiling over his shoulder, reassuring Megatronus it was perfect.

            "Now the blindfold. I'll remove it after my little surprise...but until then I want to keep you guessing." Wrapping the golden blindfold around Orions head, he tied it tight and nodded to himself. "Now open our panel for me." Moving to Orions front, he watched Orions equipment slide back and his spike jut out. Already pressurized and dripping fluid, he could just feel the smirk on Megatronus' faceplates. "A little egger are we?" Reaching under Orions spike, he placed two servos above his valve, taking a moment to savor the heat radiating out of it. "Mhm..." Sliding the two servos through the valve lips, Orion gasped and leaned forwards, shivering.

            "Ah...~" The arm restraints pulled and he arched even more when Megatronus dipped into his valve only once before pulling out. A think strand of lubricant connected his servos to his valve for a while before it snapped and streamed down Orions thigh.

            "Already so wet and ready for me. How sweet of you." Feeling his engines rev, he got a rather naughty idea. "Come, lean forwards, I will catch you." Orion teetered, falling into Megatronus' arms and feeling him guide him to the floor until his hot faceplate touched the tile. "Keep your aft up..." Putting his hand under Orions abdomen, he pushed him up slightly until he was in the right position. "Perfect. Just like that." His hand felt Orion tremble, and he began to soothingly rub his back. "You're doing perfect. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Planting kisses along the archivists spinal struts, he shifted his attention behind the bot.

            Both hands grabbed each side of Orions aft, and he used his thumbs to spread Orions valve lips. The port dripped and Orion mewled under him, shifting his legs slightly.

            "W-What are you-" He choked on his words when he felt a glossa run over his valve. Arms yanking at the ropes, he could feel his faceplate heat rapidly. "M-Megatronus!~"

            Keeping Orions hips from moving around too much, he dug his claws in slightly, just enough to irritating the plating but never cause him to much pain.   

            Paying close attention to Orions outer node, his glossa flicked it a few times while he made quick finger work. If he was going to use the false spike on him he wanted to make sure he was well prepared. The last thing he wanted was Orion to get to over egger and hurt himself.

            Sliding two servos into his squirming librarian, he hummed, enjoying the soft cries and grunts. Each node cluster he massaged lit Orion up until coolant was beading on his faceplate. He could feel his fans straining to cool him off, but he just felt closer and closer to overload.

            "P-Primus~! Megatronus it feels so good." Yanking at the restraints again, he bared down on his denta when the servos increased in speed.

            Lubricant poured from the valve, coating his legs and pooling on the floor before swirling down one of the drains.

            "Ah-ha! I-I'm going to Overlo-" Voice popping with static, his spike shot transfluid onto the ground, splattering part of his chestplate in the process. His yelp echoed in the room before he felt that lovely glossa vanish. A hand grabbed his bundled arms and yanked him back up onto his knees, then he felt something tap between his legs.

            "Separate your legs a bit." Tapping his legs again with the ridding crop, Megatronus smirked when he obeyed. "Good." Rubbing one of Orions small finials, he turned around and grabbed the white box.

            Orion quivered in place while he listened to his miner unwrap the box and shuffled around with it. He flinched back when he felt something press to his lips.

            "It's alright, just open." He heard before gingerly taking a small round object in. It instantly melted and he shivered and smiled.

            "Mhm!!~" Shifting the candy to his cheek it budged slightly, and his face dulled to a light pink. "You bought my favorite energon treats." He was pleased and straightened out his back now.

            "I did indeed." He pressed another to Orions lips and he took it quickly this time, except he made sure to suck on Megatronus' fingers before pulling away. A strand of drool connected him to Orions lips before it snapped when he got too far.

             A rather smug grin crossed his face as he enjoyed his treats. Feeding him one more he turned back to his false spike before getting a bottle of fake Transfluid and a syringe. Sucking up quite a bit into it, he connected it to the tube built into the spike and pushed the plunger a bit until it came through the top of the spike. Perfect. Rubbing the lubricant down the spike, he coated it thoroughly before sliding it under Orions spread legs.

            "Ready?" He asked, running the crop along Orions armor, this time pressing it hard so it wouldn't tickle him.

            "Y-yes..." Licking his lips, Orion waited, then felt the crop tap his shoulder twice.

            " _Slowly_ , start to sit." He watched Orion hesitate, then tapped his shoulder again with the crop a little harder.

            Slowly, Orion sank, stopping when he felt the false spike slip between his valve lips. The tapping of the crop was the only thing that kept him from shooting back up. He could see the nervous look on his face, no doubt a little scared at what it might be.

            "It's alright, keep going." It took a few seconds but Orion continued to sink until the spike head slipped in and he tilted his head back. Mouth gaping slightly, a ragged breath escaped until he sank all the way down till his aft tapped the tile floor.

            "This...-" Leaning forwards, Orion quivered and gapped a bit, "Is...your spike..." Faceplate lighting up again, he rocked on it slightly. Oh how it rubbed him in all the right places. Those beautiful edgest lighting up his inner nodes and causing his inner valve to flutter.

            "Do you like it? I had it molded, I figured it might be something different to try...but at the same time be familiar enough to keep you comfortable." Watching Orion squirm, he grinned, holding up the syringe. "And I had a little bonus added."

            "What is th-AH-HA-t~!!" Orion arched back, feeling the lubricant spurt from the spike when Megatronus pushed the plunger hard. It was cold inside of him, not quite like the heated transfluid Megatronus always overloaded into him.

            "Hmm...do you like that?" Pushing the plunger again, he watched as lubricant spurted from the bottom of Orions valve.

            "Y-Yeah~..." Shivering, Orion felt the crop on his shoulder again. He looked up, even though he couldn't see.

            "Open your mouth for me..." Smashing an energon treat, he let the liquid splash over his own spike before moving it close to Orions face. "Open." He said again, tapping the crop once more.

            Opening, Orion leaned forwards slightly, taking the spike into his mouth without a fuss. In fact his engines revved when he tasted the treats.

            "Mhm~~ That's it...yes....perfect." Slowly, Megatronus moved his hips back and forth, shivering when Orion tried to deep throat him. His little glossa made quick work of the edges of his spike. Having done this before with his mate, he already knew all the placed Megatronus loved to be sucked. In particular, his head was super sensitive and Orion paid close attention to it. Swirling his glossa a bit before pausing when the crop tapped his outer thigh.

            "Move up and down on that spike." He ordered, spreading his legs a bit so Orion could get a little more access.

            Lifting himself, he dropped back down, then repeated several times before he was moaning around the large spike sliding down his intake.

            Clenching his fists, he grazed his denta over the spike plating when he felt another glob of lubricant spurt from the false spike.

            Coolant streamed down the side of Megatronus' face as he watched his little bot suck him off. What a beautiful sight. What a beautiful bot. His free hand moved over and stroked Orions cheek every so lovingly.

            A second deep throat and Megatronus arched forwards, snarling as he released into Orions mouth, gagging him slightly. Pulling back immediately, he grabbed Orion's chin and forced his head up, watching as steams of Transfluid oozed from the corners of his mouth. He was panting hard, still sliding up and down on the false spike before he felt Megatronus untie his blindfold.

            There optics met and he felt his faceplate heat when he saw the glossy lust filled optics staring back at him.

            A stupid smile cross the archivist face and he let out a tired laugh before shifting slightly.

            " _Frag me_." He whispered before he felt himself being pulled up off the spike and pushed against the shower wall.

            Megatronus rubbed his spike against Orions aft, enjoying the mewl he let out in response. One hand holding Orions bound arms, the firmly pressing against Orions back to keep him in place as he slid his spike through the plump valve lips.

            "Im going to frag you hard. Until you are screaming my name." He was having in air, chest rising and falling quickly as he revved himself up. "Spill my fluid into you..." He felt a large glob of lubricant seep from Orions valve as it contracted with anticipation.

            Orion parted his legs and bumped his aft against Megatronus, looking over his shoulder and dimming his optics.

            Shifting slightly, Megatronus positioned himself, then jabbed his entire length into Orion. His wail cut short and he threw his head back, mouth agape as static erupted. Only when Megatronus started to pound into him did it return after a few thrusts.

            "Ah! M-Megatronus~ M-Meg-AH!~" His knees sank and he felt himself sliding down a bit until Megatronus pulled on his arms, forcing him back up.

            His frame clattered against the wall with each violent thrust, shorting out his optics a few times.  

            "Nnhg! You're valve is so slagging perfect." Plashing his chest against Orions back, he jerked his hips in a more upward position, striking Orions ceiling node.

            "Fr-AHH-AH-G!~" Faceplate pressed firmly to the shower wall, Orion howled, his peds lifting off of the ground with the next few thrusts. "AH!" A violent charge was building, and he felt it crackle over every part of his armor. The next Thrust dented Orions aft armor, making him hiss and jerk slightly, only when his ceiling node was struck once more did his Optics burst with light and a loud wail came lose.

            Transfluid splattered the wall, his valve clenching around Megatronus' spike with a death grip as Overload ravaged the little mech to the point he just kept screaming.

            Megatonus jerked forwards, Overloading and spilling his fluids into his mech, feeing his valve straining to keep it all in.

            A few more thrusts and he slowly slid out, having to catch Orion before he collapsed onto the floor.

            Immediately he took the ropes off his arms and pressed a few buttons on the wall. The floor split and a large tub was revealed and he slowly walked into it and sank to chest height.

            Pulling Orion against his chest, he sat in the tub and leaned against one of the walls. Letting Orions head rest on his shoulder, he rubbed the mechs back with care.

            Soft clicks and beeps sounded as Orions systems began to restore, his optics coming online before his vocalizer.

            "Ssssssssskkkkktttt...." He tried to speak but was shushed when Megatronus put a claw to his lips.

            "Easy now." He nearly whispered, nuzzling the top of Orions head before reaching his hand under the water and gently popping the dents out of his aft. "Just lay against me." He cooed, closing Orions panel for him then wrapping his arms around the little librarian.

            "Ah...." Orion parted his lips, clearing his intake before exhaling a satisfied sigh. "You're....the best...." Putting his head in the nook of Megatronus' neck, he kissed it lightly and shuttered his optics.

            "Hmm...I am pleased I can still make you feel this way." With a free hand, he grabbed one of Orions and held it, pulling it up out of the water and lightly kissing each knuckle. "I am glad we tried this. In the future we should look into a few more things..."

            "Maybe something you would like to try this time?" He felt the miner stiffed.

            "Maybe...but let's just stick to this a while hmm?" Reaching over himself he grabbed the energon treats and fed one to Orion then himself. Smiling when Orion ate it and purred, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to his.

            "I love you."

           


End file.
